This invention relates to a novel method and electrical signal supply means which provides a higher voltage level from a direct current source as compared with the prior art and regulates the voltage produced and the current applied to a load separately and independently. Whilst suited to many applications, this invention is particularly useful for the application of electrical signals to the tissue of living patients. The improvement in the supply of electrical signals in this invention is of particular significance to electrical skin rejuvenation techniques, transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation and electrical anaestheseological techniques.
In applying electrical signals to the tissue of patients for any of the aforementioned purposes, there is a requirement for the application of electrical energy at relatively high voltage and relatively small current levels. In addition, regulation of voltage and current is an important factor in assuring the success of any treatment. The inventor has established that the independent control and regulation of voltage and current leads to a significant increase in the flexibility of control of the electrical signals applied to electrical loads as compared with the prior art.
Microampere currents passed through skin tissue appear to have beneficial effects in rejuvenating skin cells and promoting cell wall elasticity. After this type of treatment, improvements are observed in the form of improved skin tone, reduction in the appearance of skin blemishes and improved elasticity of the skin. In providing this type of treatment, specific current and voltage waveforms are required for the treatment of particular skin types and skin blemishes. Control of the signals applied to the tissue is important since the treatment varies for each individuals skin type and condition.